


When a BADASS Meets a GANGSTA

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Block B
Genre: A Gangster, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangs, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Slight Dirty Talk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: While trying to do your own thing you run in to trouble with the Leader of the gang Block B. And Zico doesn't like people treading in to his territory without his permission.So what is a badass like you to do?





	When a BADASS Meets a GANGSTA

Today you were bored out of your mind. So you decided to skip school and visit a part of Seoul you have never been to before. You desired a little excitement in your boring teenage life. What was wrong with that, right?

You dressed for the cold December air. Dawning a red sweater with a white undershirt under your black hoodie and a red and white pleaded skirt with your matching red ankle boots. You wanted to look comfortable but at the same time cute that was why you chose the outfit.

You left your house and began walking down the street as you pulled your black hood over head to make sure no weird creeps tried anything with you. But even if they did try you'd make sure to kick their ass all the way back to America.

On a bored huff you waltzed your way down the street not bothering to take bus even when it was convenient. Plugging your ears with your ear buds to listen to your favored badass American rappers 2 Chainz and Future. Treading down the sidewalk you made a turn down an dark alley way that a well known gang made their usual routes.

You kept walking without looking where you were going until you bump harshly in to someone causing the both of you to fall down to cold ground. Your side was slightly bruised from the fall as you winced in quiet pain. Gathering your wits about you once again you quickly stood up.

You heard a deep groan from the other person. To you is sounded as if it were a guy so you looked down. To your surprise it was a guy and he looked to be very pissed with you. You carefully watched as he stood up to his feet glaring a hole in to your head.

He was dressed in a white and black graphic tee saying My Territory with a nice black leather jacket and pair of black jeans with white Jordans on his feet. He was beyond sexy and handsome. To you he had the appearance of a god.

Looking behind him for a quick second you knew that he wasn't alone. His six  friends stood behind him laughing at the scene before them. Hissing he took a few steps towards you causing you to back up a little bit from the shock of his movements. You were sure that he was going to kill you if you didn't leave right then and there but before you could turn on your heels and leave he spoke harshly to you.

"What are you doing here?" the strange wannabe bad boy asked you rudely with threat hinting his voice.

You almost melted under his demeaning glare but held it inside letting him take a good look at bitch face before daring to speak, "What the hell I like, jackass!"

Nonetheless you would let hell freeze over a hundred times before you ever let someone like him intimidate you. Who did he think he was? A gangster? You thought not. To you he just seemed like any other wannabe bad boy gangsters out there so you scoffed at him. Turning on your heels you began to actually walk away.

The guy behind you watching you try to leave was pissed beyond repair. However he admitted to himself that you were very different from the girls who constantly threw themselves at him. He liked that a lot however he'd be damned if he ever lost face in front of his own gang because of you. Damn it all to hell if you will, he was the leader of  Block B, the most ruthless gang in all of Seoul, South Korea and he'd be damned if he let you humiliate him like that.

While you kept walking away his anger flared all over the length of him. That's when he stride over to you grabbing you by your petite waist and tossed you roughly over his shoulder in all his anger. Never had a girl nor woman ever been so rude and disrespectful to him... in his own territory no less... that just doesn't happen because they had all learned to fear him- learned his law and order- his respect and command.

You on the other hand didn't know any of this nor did you care to learn it. You were puzzled by the fact that the bastard had the audacity to throw you over his hard shoulder. You didn't have a chance to protest him as he had carried you away with his men snickering behind him. He stared at you with blazing dark eyes as if he wanted to kill you on what you think was his bed. 

Normal people would have coward away and beg for his forgiveness but you weren't normal, so all of that was shot to hell. You sat up in the bed glaring at him. He clenched his teeth harshly together as he tried to breath in and out hoping to cool off before he did something he would regret.

However knowing you, that idea was also shot to hell. You placed your feet back on to the ground as you tried to get up from the bed but he was way faster than you. He grabbed both your wrists in one quick movement with one hand and your petite waist with the other. His glare turned in to a dark grimace as he gave you a hard stare.

You gulped downed the fear you were feeling in the pit of your stomach at that moment and snarled at him. He was not fond of your disobedient act so in one sweep of his hands you were placed over his lap while he sits on the bed. He held you close to him as you swarmed and fought to get away from him.

Without another thought he lifts up his right and begins to brutally whip your bottom which was still clothed by your skirt. With each hit you yelled louder and louder until hot tears threatened to fall. But huffing angrily you refused to give in to the jerk as your bottom became redder with every hit.

To him you looked so sexy flustered and out of control of yourself that his groin ached for you. He suddenly stops hitting you making you shock by the loss of contact and glad that the painful hitting was over. At least you thought it was over but then he lifted up your clean skirt.

He caressed your redden and aching bottom sliding his hand farther than he should have. Your heart began to beat erratically at his touch. You weren't sure what he was doing but you had to admit to yourself that you had indeed liked it.

"Umm ahh..." you moaned as you felt his hand slightly touch your pulsing sex. It was pulsing as reaction to the hits you received from him. Hearing your moans of pleasure delighted his lower region even farther that he just had to hear it again. So he repeated the action more roughly than the first time causing a cry of lust to escape your throat as you fought to breathe normally once more.

As if on cue he did it again and again making you dig your nails in to the blankets of the bed from sweet pleasure. For him just hearing you moan wasn't enough, he needed to take you... to stake his own claim on you... make you his in every way possible...

He didn't know why he felt this way with you when he just barely met you but he wanted you to be his- no needed you to his and only his- no one else could have you. He'd make sure no one else ever would, that was just how selfish he was.

You were wet and shivering with a need you never felt before by the time he stopped rubbing you between your legs. He yanked your underwear down your legs letting the cold air touch your sensitive area. You were left with your skirt still on. He lifted you up so that you were pulled in to his arms and straddling him. You peered in to his dark lustful eyes basing in his desire for you, not really sure how to handle it.

"Zico- moan that for me baby..." he was what he whispered against your neck. Shock edged your core as your realized who you were actually dealing with. You couldn't believe that you had angered the cruel leader of Block B, one of the most feared gangs in all of Seoul.

Cursing yourself inside your head, you tried to get off him so you put your underwear on and leave before you got yourself killed. Nonetheless he realized what you were trying to do so he slid his right hand in between your open thighs that straddled him perfectly. He wasn't about to lose the best fuck of his life- hell he wasn't about too lose you just yet. You grasped as you felt one of his fingers rub against your sensitive clit.

"Ahh! Z-zico!" you cried as you grabbed on to the collar of his black leather jacket as you whined in pure pleasure. He liked the way you were melting against him- fuck he actually loved it.

"That's right baby moan for me." Zico teased you as you arched your back as he slipped that finger inside of you working your womanhood back in forth with every thrust he gave. He was pushing you to another level you never knew existed until you met him. You became hotter stuck in his embrace so you slowly removed your arms from around his neck to take off your hoodie and sweater leaving you only in your white lacy bra on.

Once they were off Zico had a good look at your bust size. He was proud to learn that you weren't lacking in that department. As he admired your cleavage Zico removed has finger from you wet sex to remove his jacket and shirt tossing them to the floor with your things.

You excited him to end with your feistiness and harsh glares, that he would continue to ignore. Releasing a growl he brought you back in to his embrace kissing you hard for the first time. Shock spread all over your skin as one of his hands played with the lace of your bra.

The bulge between his legs was enlarging as he used his other hand to finger you again. You had to hold on to him again to keep yourself in place as his finger pumped in and out of your wet sex. He could feel you clutching against his fingers as he ripped your bra off so he could taste the sensitive skin there.

Your eyes rounded in shocked pleasure as his tongue captured your left breast's nipple. Then he did the same to the other as you tried to hold back your moans but what he was doing to you was driving you insane. You were almost over the edge when he stopped fingering you. In a rush you were underneath him with your back upon the bed's soft blankets. His lips kissed every inch of your naked body until his was in front of your pulsing wet sex.

"Ahh! Z-zico! Oh God! Ah!" You rolled you head back arching your back as Zico worked his tongue against your aching clit. You grabbed the blankets to keep yourself from touching his head as his tongue caressed your womanhood.

You went searching for excitement and it found you. Now you were naked underneath the leader of Seoul's most dangerous and powerful gang's leader. You couldn't explained how that happened if anyone were to ask you. You were so close to releasing when he stopped what he was doing to you once again.

He had parted from you to remove his jeans and underwear before he slid up to meet your body, aligning it with yours. You moaned as he rubbed his maleness against your sex before he slid in to your awaiting core. You cried out in pain as you felt your virgin blood drip from between your legs from your newly opened sex.

"Beg me to go faster baby." Zico groaned in to your ear as he slowly thrusts in to your core teasingly. You huffed your moans in as he kept playing with you. You wanted him go faster but the pain between your thighs was holding you back.

You touched a hand to his right shoulder to tell him that you couldn't handle the pain anymore but he grabbed your hands placing them over you head holding you down in to place as he began to suck at your neck. Shortly after he found your weak spot sucking even harder on it causing a stifled moaned to escape from between your lips.

"Ahh! Z-zic-o-oh!" you cried out in painful pleasure from the action he made. Hearing those words coming from your mouth was all he needed for him to pace himself faster inside of you. His length pumped in and out in a fast nail-biting tempo.

You found yourself hollering and whimpering underneath him and until you felt that you were close. Zico felt it too as he continued to pump faster and faster until the both of your climaxes took over. He released you, falling to the bed next to you. In pain you tried to get up to gather your belongings so you could leave but Zico held your waist tightly keeping you in place.

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Badass?" Zico hissed against your neck as he sat up pulling your back to his hard chest.

"Home jackass! What does it look like?" you grimaced at him for getting you so easily in to his damn bed. You could not believe the fact that you actually let the ass take your virginity. You didn't give a shit about him being a fearsome gang leader anymore.

"Ah uh uh, you won't be going anywhere for a while." Zico smirked as he began to kiss the sensitive spot on your neck once more.

"Wae?" you questioned him not sure where this was actually leading you.

"It's simple, you belong to me now." was all he said before he entrapped your lips with a passionate kiss. You gave in to him as he turned it in to a long makeout session with him on top of you readying the both of you for round two.


End file.
